Don't Forget to Remember
by MiRaNdA dA bOmB
Summary: The BSC members share their lives by way of letters to each other.


Don't Forget to Remember  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so don't be surprised if it kinda sucks. Disclaimer: Some characters in this story belong to me, but most belong to Ann M. Martin.I didn't make them up and I don't own them.so don't think I did or do. Thank you. So, remember to R & R and please be kind.no flames.  
  
This story will be told by a series of letters written when the girls are 30 and 28. There will be a few chapters with letters in them and then a final chapter which will detail their reunion.hopefully. Thanks for Reading!  
  
Kristy writes:  
  
Dear BSC Members,  
  
Hey guys! How are you all doing? I'm pretty good for now! I guess this letter is to tell you all that Stephen FINALLY proposed! I know, I can't believe it either! It was the most romantic thing.He told me that we were going to the beach for the day, and we ended up in Galveston.. He took me to a private beach and set up a picnic for us(how sweeeeeet). When we finished eating and drinking our wine, the sun was beginning to set, so we went walking. He stopped and while we watched the sunset, he slipped a ring on my finger and asked me to marry him.. I actually CRIED! I said yes like immediately! It was so amazing! We're planning the wedding for August! You ALL are going to be my bridesmaids! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GETTING MARRIED!!! My mom is so happy for us. She and Watson are flying out to see us next week. They have only met Stephen 2 times, so it should be interesting. Well, I'm going to go now! Write back soon! I love you guys!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Kristen Amanda (almost) Thompson (heehee)  
  
Dawn:  
  
Dear BSC members,  
  
CONGRATULATIONS Kristy! I am SO excited for you! Wow, I can't believe that I'm the only one not married yet! Boy, I better find a man! Actually, I met a guy a few weeks ago. He's a CFO for an airplane sales company her in Los Angeles. He's only 32 and is SO hot! I know, I still sound 13, but hey, I'm allowed! We went out a few times, and I think it could get serious! So, how is everyone else doing? I heard a "rumor" that Jessie is pregnant! Is it true Jess? I hope so. One Rachael is NOT enough! That girl is a DOLL! Well, girls, I must depart, but I'll write back as soon as I can! I love you all!  
  
With Love,  
  
Dawn Schaffer  
  
Mary Anne:  
  
Dear Kristy, Dawn, Stacy, Claudia, Jessie, and Mallory,  
  
Congratulations Kristy! Jessie, are you really pregnant? Your Rachael is a cutie! Mal, you haven't been writing lately, is something wrong? Call me! Sorry I haven't been writing much lately, but I've recently been told that I may not be able to have children.Joshua and I have been a bit edgy. The doctors think that fertility treatments may work, but he's giving us a few more months to make sure that we can't go natural. Pray for me. I wish some of you lived around here. Stoneybrook is boring without you all here. But, we'll all be visiting soon for Dawn's wedding! Yea! I can't believe I've already been married for 8 years. It seems like just yesterday that we were in 7th grade! Wow! Well, I must leave you now. But don't forget that I love you all! I'll see you soon!  
  
Love,  
  
Mary Anne Riley  
  
Jessie:  
  
Dear Friends,  
  
Hey Guys! Congratulations Kristy! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait for the wedding! Okay, peoples.you guys are SO nosy! Dawn, how in the WORLD did you hear that I "might be" pregnant? Well, I am. I found out for sure 2 weeks ago! Quint is SO happy. I don't think Rachael really understands that she's getting a new sibling, but she comes up and say's "Mommy, why you have baby in your tummy?" I'm like oh brother. I think she'll do well with it though. It seems like just yesterday that I was getting ready to have her. I can't believe she's 3 already! Time sure does fly! Well, I think she just woke up form her nap, so I'm going to go now! I love you all! I'll talk to you later!  
  
Love,  
  
Jessie  
  
Stacy:  
  
Dear BSC Members,  
  
Hey girlies! How's everything going? Congratulations Kristy and Jessie! Wow, this is going to be a good year for us! And I have even more good news! Jeff and I have Finally been accepted for an adoption! There's a woman who works in Jeff's office who was telling him about her daughter. She got pregnant by some jerk who left her when he found out. She's only 12 and her mom doesn't want the responsibility of another child. She has 3 still at home. So, Jeff told her that we were looking to adopt a child and it went from there. Lana is 7 ½ months pregnant with twins.we're not sure of the sex, but I'm SO excited! Can you believe it! Well, I must be going now! I will talk to you all later! Jeff says hi! I love you guys!  
  
Love,  
  
Stacy Free  
  
Mallory:  
  
Hey Girls!  
  
How is everyone? I can't believe all the excitement! My life seems so boring now.thanks guys! Congratulations Stacy, Dawn, and Kristy! I can't believe how we've all changed! It's AMAZING! Well, I don't have any good news, but I would like to say that my 5 year old made a 100 on her art drawing yesterday! I know, I'm a mom I can't help it. Alayna turned 5 last month, can you believe it? Jamie is 3 and Austin is 6 months! I'm getting old! But, it's so fun being a mom! I never thought that I would enjoy it as much as I do! I'm so glad that we're all getting a chance to have children. And Mary Anne, I'm praying for you.I know you'll get the children you want! Well, Gregory is hounding me about going back to work, but I don't think I can leave Jamie and Austin! I'll miss them TOO much! I'm trying to convince him to let me build an office onto our house. Psychologists do that now! Well girls, I love you all! I will call each of you one of these days, I promise!  
  
Love,  
  
Mallory Daniels  
  
Claudia:  
  
Dearest Friends,  
  
I know I'm the last to write, but so many things have been happening lately. The company I'm working for shut down and Ryan lost his job as well. Don't worry, he found another one right away, but we had to move out of our apartment into a smaller one. Congratulations everyone on your recent good fortunes! I can't believe that we're all old now! This is so weird! Half of us have KIDS! It's SO weird! Oh, and Chloe and Calvin are doing GREAT! I can't believe they're still here. They had such a rough 4 months! I can't believe Ryan and I actually survived that! I hope none of you have to deal with premature children. They're already 8 months now though! Can you believe it? Write back soon! I love you all!  
  
Huggles,  
  
Claudia L.  
  
  
  
Okay, how did ya'll like the first chapter? He second one will be up soon! Don't forget to Review! 


End file.
